Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa drops off from New York (151)
Cast * Woog: (see the lizard and laughs) * (Vorb gives Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa and Pikachu with parachutes and a raft) * Captain Neweyes: Alright, you got there boat ready, Vorb? * Vorb: Aye, aye, skipper! * Sandshrew: Well, that didn't work. * Jigglypuff: Oh no. * Captain Neweyes: Farewell, my friends! * (the door pads open for your Neweye's ship) * Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa: Aaaaaaaaaaah! * Pikachu: DINOSAURS!! * Ash Ketchum: NO!! * Squirtle: Oh no, that poor dinosaur... * Pikachu: Grr... * Jigglypuff: Pikachu, what are you doing? * Pikachu: I'm going after him! (jumps down and gets off the ship and grabs the Elsa's feet) * Rex: You are gonna be kidding! * Vorb: Arrivederci... Good-bye!! * Jigglypuff: NO!! * Ash Ketchum: PIKACHU!! * Pikachu, Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa: (screaming and very long fall) * (opens up the parachutes) * Dweeb: (laughing) * (We see the Hudson River, it was Louie with wooden raft and the rock music and CRASH! Before ends up wooden raft was destroyed) * (Rex jumps off the raft, followed by Dweeb coughs) * Woog: Well, great day in the morning. * Rex: Wow. * Pikachu: And we're here! * Elsa: Magnificent. * Dweeb: Gee whiz. * Elsa: What is it? * Louie: It's a New York city, moron! * Pikachu: Louie, you came back! * Rex: Whoa there, little fella. * Louie: (coughing) * Dweeb: Hi, my name's Dweeb. * Pikachu: I'm Pikachu from Pokemon. * Woog: I'm Woog. * Elsa: I'm Elsa. * Rex: The name's Rex, what's yours? * Louie: I think my name is Louie, but seeing you is giving me doubts about my brain. What are you guys anyway? * Elsa: Dinosaurs, actually. * Louie: Dinosaurs, huh. You do got that look. I mean you are big! * Elsa: Well, you're very small! * Louie: I'm big enough to suit my own purposes. What are you a bat? * Elsa: I'm a pterodactyl actually. * Pikachu: Of course, Elsa is purple pterodactyl like the bat. * Dweeb: Well, what are you? * Louie: I was a runaway to the circus 'till you clowns sank me. * Woog: What's the circus? * Louie: What's the circus? It's the big top leatherhead. Show business you guys ain't lived. * Pikachu: What's the searching about? * Louie: Where are you guys going anyway? * Rex: We're going to the Museum of Natural History! * Louie: That's right! There's a circus showing in Central Park. One's right by the other. Give me a lift to the circus, take a gander, and cross right over to the museum. Showing up with a pack of dinosaurs should put me in real solid with the ringmaster. What do you say? * Dweeb: Well, I'm game! * Woog: OK! * Elsa: Certainly! * Pikachu: I agree! * Rex: OK, yeah! * (ship blows horn sound) * (The raft hits the deck and CRASH!! Everyone gets out and stand of awe of the tower.) * Louie: Welcome to New York City! * (the tower was goes up, and everyone face looks up) * (Rex slips off the dock and he falls into the water.) * Elsa: Rex! * Louie: Rex! * Rex: (screaming) HELP! I can't swim out! * Pikachu: Dinosaur overboard! * Louie: Hang on, big fella! Lift me up! (runs off and gets in the crane) * Elsa: Pikachu, the ropes! * Louie: Think, think, think, think, think. Think, Louie, I think. * Rex: (enraged yelling) HEEEEEEEEELP!! * Pikachu: Yay, I got the ropes!